


All That’s Left

by thorbiased



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on Avengers: End Game Trailer, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Rocket Raccoon is a Good Bro, Speculation, Thor is Big Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbiased/pseuds/thorbiased
Summary: Rocket sized up the cottage in front of him. It was a deep kelly green, moss-covered and lonely, jutting out against the bright blue sky like an oil slick in the ocean. He glanced down at the scrawled address in his hand, then frowned. He shivered against the chilly Norwegian air. If Thor wasn’t here, then he wasn’t sure what he would do. He only had the crumpled note in his palm to go by. If you need me, head here, the last words Thor had left Rocket and the Avengers with before blasting off in the middle of the night.





	All That’s Left

**Author's Note:**

> I have vanquished the mighty writer’s block to produce a very short fic inspired by the super bowl TV spot (yes that was nearly a month ago).

Rocket sized up the cottage in front of him. It was a deep kelly green, moss-covered and lonely, jutting out against the bright blue sky like an oil slick in the ocean. He glanced down at the scrawled address in his hand, then frowned. He shivered against the chilly Norwegian air. If Thor wasn’t here, then he wasn’t sure what he would do. He only had the crumpled note in his palm to go by.  _ If you need me, head here,  _ the last words Thor had left Rocket and the Avengers with before blasting off in the middle of the night. 

Rocket thought back to the morning after Thor lefd. He’d found Rogers and Banner in the kitchen with the note, fought with the Avengers over whether or not to go after him, resolved to find Thor even if the rest of them gave him no help. Finally the opportunity had arisen, for Rocket to go after his friend. Nebula and some blonde chick that the colonel knew apparently brought Tony Stark—Iron Man, he’d been called—home. ( _ Not Quill. Not Drax. Not Gamora. Not Mantis. They were just as dead as the rest of ‘em. _ ) 

So he and Banner had travelled to Norway to bring Thor back to the Avengers compound. Apparently, the blonde chick had a plan to defeat Thanos, and they needed Thor for the fight. Anyone could’ve gone, really, but Rocket had volunteered. He guessed this trip this  _ friggin’ cold _ country was really a grief trip. He’d known the entire time, deep down, at least, that the guardians were gone. Nebula told him of their fates with shifting eyes and a grimace. But believing and knowing were two different beasts. His grief had gotten even worse as time progressed, as the air got colder and thinner as Rocket scaled the mountain Thor’s cabin rested on. 

There was nothing he hated more than being alone. He didn’t fault Thor for running off; he’d thought about doing the same thing countless times over the past month, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. He and Thor had been a team, for a short amount of time, yes, but Rocket had grown to care about the big oaf. He’d thought it was mutual.

Rocket shook his head, knocking mist and rain out of his fur and those spiraling thoughts out of his head. He needed to get to it. Banner was waiting down at the bottom of the mountain, eager to get back to the severely malnourished Stark. Forcing himself up to the door, Rocket lifted his balled up fist to knock against the wet oak. The door swung open with a creak under his touch.

Rocket cocked his ears, listening for any sign of Thor. He padded forward into the squat cottage. It certainly wasn’t befitting a king. It was dark, the only light coming from a fireplace in the kitchen. Rocket crept into said kitchen, still looking around for his missing thunder god. Even if it wasn’t Thor,  _ someone _ lived here, if the dirty dishes in the sink and food in the fridge were anything to go by. 

“ _ Hvem er der _ ?” a familiar deep voice called, speaking in an unfamiliar language. “Who’s there?”  

Rocket scurried out of the kitchen on all fours to meet Thor in the hallway. He hadn’t seen the god in a month, and looking up at him now, he wasn’t sure if hadn’t been longer. Thor’s beard was unkempt and his hair was shaggy. His mismatched eyes were dark and clouded. Rocket hadn’t known him for long, and he certainly hadn’t known him when he was happy, but he’d never seen him like this before. He was quite certain that Thor had never been this low. 

“Rocket?” he breathed, his eyes wide. His already tense posture grew even more rigid. “What’s wrong?”

Rocket hopped up on the kitchen table. Why’d he have to make friends with such  _ tall  _ people? He smiled as much as he was able. “Stark’s back. They—I mean— _ we _ figured you’d want to know.” 

Thor nodded. “Thank you,” he said. He shuffled his feet, then idly walked into the kitchen, almost as if Rocket’s words had meant nothing. Rocket turned as he passed. “Would you like some food?”  

“Did you hear me, Pirate Baby?” he snapped, stomping across Thor’s table. He sidestepped an abandoned plate of cold meat with a grimace. “I get this whole...depression thing you’ve got going on, I do. But you’ve got to come home.”

Thor whipped around to face him. “Go home?” he snapped. His eyes were dark and angry. Thunder rolled outside. “Go  _ home _ ? My home is  _ gone _ , Rocket. I...I’m glad Tony is okay, but—“

Rocket heard the words leave his mouth before he knew what they would mean. “My family is dead.” 

Thor practically deflated. The heartbroken fury in his eyes faded, and his shoulders slumped forward. Swallowing back the sobs rising in his throat, Rocket forced back tears as Thor sat on the table next to him. The god’s heavy hand rested against his back, and Rocket didn’t shrug him off.

“I ain’t got nothing left,” Rocket whispered. He turned his eyes to Thor. “All I’ve got is a bunch a humies, and you. So, you’re coming with me, man.”

Thor bobbed his head. “You’re right, rabbit. I’m sorry about your family.” 

Rocket shrugged. “We’re going to get them back,” he said, his eyes narrowing with determination. He looked up at Thor with a sly grin. “Thanos better watch his back.” 

The ghost of smile crossed Thor’s lips. Rocket counted that as a victory. “Yes, he better.” 


End file.
